happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Any Problems?
Arthur Any Problems? is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Tweets * Sniffles Featuring * Cuddles * Flaky * Ant Family * Lumpy * The Mole * Disco Bear * Flippy * Splendid Appearances * Giggles * Toothy * Petunia * Nutty * Handy * Mime * Russell * Lammy * Trippy * Hippy * Vanilla * Superspeed * Josh * Stacy * Robo Star * Fuddles * Foxy * Brushy * Mollie * Jussy * Puffy * Licky * Guddles * Cryptie * Ariel * Daphne * Gary, Larry, Mary, Jerry and Clary * Cappy * Mask Plot Sniffles is sitting in his couch. Then, a hysterical Cuddles runs in. Cuddles lifts his leg, revealing that it had been cut off and the bloody wound had been cauterized, to the disgust of Sniffles. When Sniffles asks Cuddles what happened, someone in a target mask knocks both of them out. When Sniffles wakes up, he grabs at his face, revealing a smooth, gaping hole where his snout used to be. This causes Sniffles to panic, and "Cuddles" wakes up from his screaming. He turns over his palm, revealing horrific sores and cuts, and removes his face, revealing it was actually Tweets wearing Cuddles' skin. Sniffles screams in fright. Tweets then turns the thermostat in Sniffles' house up to 126 degrees and starts chewing on the bone marrow of Cuddles' rotting, skinned body, while rats feast on his rabbit flesh. When Flaky comes in, Tweets picks up a book off the bookshelf and throws it at her, breaking the porcupine's head. A scared Sniffles looks out the window and sees Cappy and Mask, who are wearing an anteater cap and mask respectively, sitting on a tree and staring at him. Suddenly, the tree's branch breaks, causing Cappy and Mask to fall to their deaths. Sniffles suddenly gets hit by Tweets with a broken bottle, causing the glass to stab his neck, and a real visible virus promptly attaches itself to the side of his bleeding neck. Then, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Nutty, Handy, Mime, Russell, Lammy, Trippy, Hippy, Vanilla, Superspeed, Josh, Stacy, Robo Star, Fuddles, Foxy, Brushy, Mollie, Jussy, Puffy, Licky, Guddles, Cryptie, Ariel, Daphne, Gary, Larry, Mary, Jerry and Clary walk in. They see Flaky's corpse, causing them to scream and Puffy to faint. Tweets looks at them in a really blood-thirsty manner. He whistles at the Ant Family, who begin to crawl across the floor. The temperature causes most of the characters to start sweating and burning to death as Tweets nails the door so nobody can escape. Tweets then stabs Giggles and dismembers Handy, leaving him to bleed to death. The Ant Family starts to whistle, prompting more ants to come in. The ants begin to eat and consume the characters, many of them screaming as they get chewed to skeletal remains. Tweets grabs Sniffles, stabs him in the eye and cuts his torso open with a knife, making him fall forward, screaming as his bloody entrails become saturated with heat and ant pheromones. Amidst all the carnage, Tweets goes to retrieve Sniffles' snout, which he severed earlier. He takes off his mask, positions the snout on his beak hole and starts sewing it on, making his face bleed uncontrollably. Tweets then detonates a bomb, destroying Sniffles' house and causing the remaining bones to form a house. Tweets lands safely after the explosion and lets out an evil laugh, but his laughing turns into painful wailing and he promptly collapses and dies from blood loss/heat suffocation. After Tweets dies, policemen Lumpy, The Mole, Disco Bear, Splendid and Flippy come in and spray the area down with white, fumagatory anti-persperant. Splendid shoots Tweets in the head twice to ensure he's dead, Lumpy sweeps the bones and bloody remains of Cuddles into an anti-contaminent garbage bag full of syringes, Disco Bear starts dancing with the melted remains of Brushy’s bleeding corpse, The Mole accidentally sprays him in the eyes, and Flippy scans the corpses with ultraviolet light for evidence of parasites. He finds the Ant Family climbing in Toothy's skeleton and stomps them to death. Deaths * Cuddles is skinned by Tweets (Death not shown). * Flaky's head is smashed by a book. * Cappy and Mask break all of their bones. * Giggles is stabbed by Tweets. * Handy dies from blood loss. * Everybody in Sniffles' house excluding Sniffles and Tweets either burns to death or gets eaten alive by the ants. * Sniffles is disemboweled with Tweets' knife. * Tweets either bleeds to death or gets suffocated by the heat. * The Ant Family are stomped by Flippy. Injuries * Cuddles' foot is cut off and the wound is cauterized by Tweets. * Sniffles' snout is severed by Tweets. * Sniffles gets stabbed in the neck by Tweets. * Puffy faints. * Sniffles gets stabbed in the eye by Tweets. * Tweets sews Sniffles' snout onto his face. * Disco Bear gets sprayed in the eyes. Trivia * This episode is based off a creepypasta on the popular animated TV show Arthur, thus the title pun. Category:Fan Episodes